Fallout Equestria: Peacekeepers
by Falloutcaleb
Summary: Inspired by Kkat's amazing story Fallout Equestria. A non official side story. OCs needed for minor characters
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! Falloutcaleb here, and this is my FOE side story. I'm looking for OCs for minor rolls, so send em in! Sorry that it's short, it's just a prolog after all.

War, war never changes

Centuries ago, atomic bale fire consumed the lands, killing any and everything in it's path. Mega Spells, powerful, and incredibly effective weapons of genicide, these horrible instruments of death produced an effect so horrid that it could literally turn a pony into literal dust. Or beyond even that, this effect was know as Bale Fire. Those who survived did so in huge underground structures know as Stables, when they emerged they were met with nothing but a harsh battered waste land.

The survivor made settlements and formed fractions. Soon, just as before the cursed Mega Spells, the ponies were at constant war. And that way it's stayed for centuries fraction would come and go leaving nothing but yet another ugly scare one the face of Equestria. There have been some truly righteous groups among all the raiders and slavers, but most are stomped out, or simply dissolve into obscurity. Now here we are, in the middle of the Equestrian Wasteland, the land scape has changed, the ponies have most certainly changed, but on thing remains the same, the one thing that will always exist, the one thing you can't stomp out

War,

war never changes

Hope y'all enjoyed, till next time My Little Wastelanders! Caleb out


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Shackles

Chapter One: Broken Shackles

Here we are, chapter 1! Still need some OCs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miserable, that was the word. That word described this poor mare perfectly. She was stumbling along, shackles on both her front and back legs, for she was one of the many slaves of Limelight's Legion. The Legion, as it was known, was a horrendous group of pony slavers, raiders, sadists, rapists, and murderers infamous among the ponies of the Equestrian Wasteland. Now, back to that poor mare, her pink mane was rough and dirty from grime, her coat was ragged and unbrushed, but worst of all her eyes were dull and showed that this mare had given up on hope and lost any thought of ever being free. She was chained to four other slaves, most of which were in worst condition than she was. And their captors, large well fed legionaries, armed with battle saddles mounted with dual assault rifles. This group of slaves along with our poor mare was being marched to a far legion outpost to be put to work as laborers, or so they thought.

xxx

"Five slaves, two guards, lightly armed," whispered the voice of a pegasus mare who had flown down silently from her lookout position.

In reply the stallion she'd reported this to, a large earth pony stallion, gave a quick nod before turning toward two pegasus stallions and repeating the earlier statement. Giving a quick nod in response, the two pegasi stallions took flight and flew down toward the legionaries and their gaggle of slaves.

These ponies were known as Equestrian Knights, some of many, identified by their iconic SWAT vests and western boots. And at this moment they were doing what they do best, upholding the law, and bringing justice to those who need it.

The two knights flew without word and instantly began shooting at the legionaries, killing one instantly while the other dove for cover leaving five scared and confused slaves in the middle of the old broken road. The legionary shot back spray bullets from her assault rifle towards the incoming knights. An expertly aimed shot from a saddle mounted repeating rifle zoomed and hit the legionnaire right between her red blood shot eyes. As the legionnaire fell dead and the pegasi landed infront of the frightened slaves, the taller of the two trotted up the fallen legion recruit and pulled the keys from their spot on her belt.

At this time the other Knights came down from their hilltop observation point to help calm the slaves. The one who did this was a young unicorn stallion, the medic of the group. The pegasus returned with the keys and walked to the first slave he saw, which happened the be our poor little mare, and began unshackling her from the rest of the group. Her reaction was first one of shock and disbelief and still the lingering sense of fear of the stallion, she'd had not met a friendly face in quite some time. While he unlocked her bonds she got a quick look at the unusually tall pegasus stallion, his short cut mane was a very dark black while his coat was a light buckskin color, his eyes were a dark blue, and he wore the typical boots and vest along with a (once white, but now a light tan) long sleeve shirt with its sleeves rolled up, along with a faded red bandanna and wide brim black western style hat, but what caught her eye most was his cutiemark, which appeared to have been burned over with an imitation of a ministry mare's cutiemark. Rainbow Dash's to be exact.

"Miss?" He asked with a accent similar to those of the southern region (the Enclave in his case).

Her eyes shot to meet his, and that's when she realized it-

She'd been freed.

And that's how she stayed her eyes locked with his till he asked again.

"Miss?...Are ya okay?"

This time the mare tried to answer but she found she couldn't speak, she felt tears fill her eyes and what she did next surprised both the stallion and her she threw her forelegs around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug crying, tears of happiness, and managed to get out in a weak voice, a soft and gentle voice.

"Thank you...thank you."

Level up: new perk: Run and Gun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There y'all go! :D chapter one finally completed, don't forget to review. And remember to send in an OC. I live for feed back! And as always Till next time my little Wastelanders!


	3. Chapter 2: Hope Restored

Chapter 2: Restored Hope

Chapter 2 here we come! Without delay here it is! I'm gonna try and start updating this story more often, hopefully twice a week! :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stallion was taken aback by the mare's embrace. She was softly sobbing into his shoulder, and mumbling something muffled by the thick material of his swat vest. He'd hoped she'd have let go by now but she showed no signs of ending her deathgrip-like hug any time soon, so he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before warning her.

"Hold on." Not that he needed to, then he opened his wings and took flight before slowly hovering towards the side of the old highway. The road seemed to stretch endlessly into the horizon surrounded by desert, tall plateaus, and jagged mountains in the distance. The desert was virtually lifeless with the exception of the occasional cactus and tumbleweed.

Caramel, the unicorn stallion, was a very tall, lanky pony. He stood roughly the height of an alicorn with a long curly blonde mane and tail. Half of his coat was a healthy caramel color while the other half a totally different story. It was very badly scar'd with old burns, along with one of his eyes which he wore an eye patch over. He wore a patched vest along with old worn western style boots, along with an old bandanna that he wore loosely around his neck. His battle-saddle seemed very light and was only equipped with a single scoped bolt-action rifle. Despite his tough appearance he was kind and, when it was a possibility, a pacifist. Just as the stallion would have expected he was taking care of the slaves and their assorted ailments, mainly dehydration and starvation.

The stallion was still holding the mare that continued to hug him landed just at the side of road, next to a billboard. The billboard was a prewar affair advertising Sparkle Cola, though part of it had been painted over with the words "Fuck NCR!" written in white spray paint. He sat down setting the still crying mare next to him. He could only imagine what she'd been through, mare slaves in the hooves of the legion always had an especially bad time of things and it became obvious she was no exception.

The mare finally looked up and tried to stop crying. She looked up to the stallion that had saved her and got a closer look at the buckskin pegasus. The tip of his ear appeared to have been ripped off, a faded scar ran across his face leaving a gap in the eye brow. His mane was cut short, barely going past his chin. He had a thin beard that covered the majority of his muzzle. What caught her attention most was his battle saddle, in the light variety equipped with dual repeating rifles, there were also pistols strapped to each of his forelegs, and a knife to his side just above one of the rifles.

"Oh... he has a beard." She thought disappointedly. "That will be the first to go."

He noticed the sudden quiet and looked toward the mare, who he saw was staring at him. "Uh...miss?" He asked awkwardly.

The mare snapped out here daze and blushed at the fact that she was staring. "S-sorry." She stammered in response then noticing that she was still tightly hugging the stallion, she quickly pulled her forelegs away her blush intensifying. Then she decided she'd had enough of all this moping and awkwardness, so she decided to introduce herself.

" My names Evermore." She said rather cheerfully which surprised the stallion greatly, seeing as how she was just crying. "What's your's?" She asked with the same tone.

The stallion did not answer, instead he stood up, keeping the same serious and straightforward expression and asked. "Are ya hurt?"

She in fact was hurt. During her captivity she'd suffered a lot abuse at the hands of her captors, most of which was far to horrible to mention. The majority of her wounds were minor scratches and bruises, but she had a gash in her right foreleg. The scars on her back weren't old, one of three scars seemed almost new. They each ran horizontally along her back.

"Uh...n-no." Evermore replied as he leaned in closer to look closer.

"For someone who ain't hurt, ya got quite a few bumps and bruises." He said professionally. "Come with me."

Evermore stood up rather confused and followed the stallion.

"Well that was rude...' She thought with a pout.

The stallion led her to Caramel, the sight of which made Evermore jump, though she felt for bad for it afterword. He greeted her with a smile (or at least what his scars would allow him).

"Hello ma'am." He greeted in his usual quiet voice. When she nodded in response not wanting to talk and sound rude with her tone. He turned to where the stallion had been standing but he had already began flying back up the cliff toward the large earth pony stallion, much to the disappointment of Evermore. Caramel had set up a medical tent where the other slaves were either sleeping or eating the small, but still more than they had been eating, amount of food.

Evermore did her best to sit still as Caramel cleaned her wounds with a liquid that burned on contact. She took the time to look up at the sky with its usual permeant cloud cover that filled the whole sky, with only the occasional ray of sunshine that managed to break through only to quickly covered back up. 'Mean ol Enclave.' She thought

"What's his name?" She asked suddenly, more out curiousity, and a way to get her mind off the burning pain.

Caramel didn't respond immediately, focusing on his work more than anything. "What...who?" He finally replied levitating bandages from his saddle bags.

"The stallion who saved me." She replied distantly her thoughts drifting toward him.

"Oh, you mean Skybreaker?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope y'all enjoyed! ^^ still got three Knights to introduce, so get ready! Till next time Wastelanders! Until then this is Caleb signing out!


End file.
